1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to pyrotechnic launch tubes, and particularly to a pyrotechnic launch tube made using fiberglass reinforced polymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fiberglass reinforced polymer (FRP) pyrotechnic launch tube has been made, where a bottom is formed by bonding or gluing a plug inside the tube. However, the force from the explosion of pyrotechnics inside the tube can break the adhesive bond between the bottom and the inside wall of the tube. The pyrotechnic launch tube must then be repaired or replaced.